Zoey Love
by bubblegum6677
Summary: My Name Is Zoey Love. I am a project for the secret services of Washington. I'm on the run from my fugitive 'dad'.
1. Prologue

Zoey Love

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

My mom always taught me how to live a proper life, how to be normal, how to fit in. I always felt protected around her. My dad was the total opposite of her. He wasn't the most, nicest guy out there. That's why I thought that my parents weren't compatible. But you know what they say, Opposites attract, like magnets or something? But not for me.

Everyday, every year, they're fighting more. So my mom eventually ordered divorce, but my dad was against the whole thing. After the divorce, everything went much better. Until August 23rd 2011, Things took a turn for the worst. That Night , At 12:43 in the morning, all was quite , as they say in the movies; A little _too _quite. I woke up to screaming, crying, banging, and just pure, screeching noise I opened the door to see if my mom was all right, but i saw my dad there, holding her arms tight while she struggled, holding a shot gun.

I noticed his head turn my way. So I slammed the door shut,grabbed my cell phone, propped open the window and jumped out. I quickly got on my feet and ran down the street to my best friend Michaela's house. She Opened the door for me and I told her the whole thing. she grabbed me her chord less phone so I could dial 911. When I was talking I heard several gun shots. I Hung Up and dropped to my feet, I know It was from my house. My Mom had just been killed. Lucky enough for me -I know what your thinking "_how could anything possibly be lucky for her?" .._Just listen- Before My Dad could run, 7 police cars came streaming down the street. My dad was surrounded.

Michaela's family brought me to The kind police man. He told me that I needed to go to a special school were I could be safe from my dad just in case he escaped, but they said that the chances of him escaping were one in a million. My life just got a whole lot more worst.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Is The First Chapter But I Know Its A little small but its going to take off and get bigger chapters further on in the book. I have to thank bookworm269 my best friend for helping me write this :)**

I squirmed under the gaze of the man who had been assigned to protect me. He imformed me that his name was Preston, he was wearing a crisp seude suit and dark tinted glasses. When he led me into an elevator I nervously broke the silence.

"Soo..." I prompted. "Where exactly are you taking me to?"

"That Information is classified." He replied with a cold tone.

"Okay? Jeeze lighten up.."

And then we were back to awkward silence.

When we got off the elevator,It was atleast 5 seconds after that I was blind folded.

"Hey man what the heck are you doing to me?"

" Like I Said; Classified. "

I was brought around cluelessly wondering what all these people were talking about, and then I was brought to a stop, and the blindfold was removed.

There was a man in a gray-black suit sitting behind an oak desk, which was very oganized.

"Hello Zoey." the man said "I am Mr. Leanard, I work for a protection progam, protecting Washington State."

"Your kidding right!" I giggled. "I mean I thought that only happned in the movies?" I said shaking off my giggle fit. The men glowered at me.

"We don't kid Zoey. We are professionals, and your Protection is serious, if you think its funny you can leave." The man who had esscorted me to the office, was speaking quietly into a bluetooth tucked in to his left ear. He walked over to Mr. Leanard , he whispered in his ear, and they both left the room.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a small filing cabnet in the corner of the room. It had some files sticking out of it, but I saw something familiar. I walked closer to it, and saw my name on it, my _full _name.

I picked it up and looked at it.

_Love, Zoelle _

I opened it, and I saw so much things on so much paper. Then I felt dizzy as I looked at birth parents. _Falisha love , Vincent Love. _That's not my parents names though? Is it? Can it be true? Those are my _real _parents? Just then Mr. Leanard barged in the room , and furiocly glared at me!

**.REVIEW! 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This Took A long time to write this chapter and I have to thank one of my best friends for helping me write it with me and you can check out her books. Her Name is bookworm269 and shes really good!**

"What are you doing rummeging through my filing cabnets?"

"I.. I'm sorry, I was just wondering because I saw my name, and I was just.. curious."

he looks down at the file..

" Ahh..I presume you've discovered some more things about yourself ?

" It's complicated "

" I'm sure I can catch up-"

Then all of a sudden bright, red lights brighten up the dull room. A call was coming through the ea system through out the building.

_ " Attention, all personal are required to evacuate the building. There has been a breech in the secuirity. " _

Then a loud panic rushed through the walls.

All of a sudden, 2 buff men picked me up off my feet and carried me to the emergency elavator. it rose to the surface but as soon as the elavator door opened. A man in a vibrant orange jump suit, shot the guy protecting me.

Great, just great. Now I'm not being protecting at all, like I got any help anyways. I ran like I've never ran before out of the agency doors and ran for about half an hour , but i did'nt really get that far.

I had a strange sence that I was being watched. I jerked my head to the right and noticed dark brown hair behind a bush. I walked closer to it to get a better look and there was a person behind it?

"Who Are You?"

"Um.. I'm.. Uhh.. Blaize.."

"Why are you spying on me?"

"Project.."

"Hmm.. School Project?"

"No. Oh.. Work Project.. I work for the secret services of Washington.. as an apprentice."

" You Mean The One I just Escap- I mean finished a tour with?"

"You Escaped?"

"No Who Said Anything About Escaping?"

" You did, I mean, you almost did.."

" Ugh.. Yes. Yes I escaped. lock me in bars forever."

" No, I wont arrest you.. Lets just hang out for a bit.."

(Hmm.. Strange person I found in the forest the works for the secret servieces, wants to hang out with me?)

"Fine.. but I need proof I can trust you.."

" Heres My I.D."-

_Haile, Blaize_

_1992_

_Riverside,Rhode Island_

_FBI Agent-In-Training_

"There's that." I replied.

"Yeah.. So.. Do You Trust Me Now?"

"Fine. I Guess I Can trust you.."

**Please review 3**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So Dont Recall Your Name?" He Asked..

" I'm.. Zoey.. Zoey Love.." I Replied.

"Oh..Nice Name.."

"Thanks.. I Guess?"

"No Problem.. Umm.. Got Any interests?"

" I Like music, writing stuff like stories and stuff like that.. not much..You."

"It Doesn't matter.."

We couldn't really decide on anything to talk about so we just kind of walked together for about, maybe 3 hours? It actually wasn't that awkward.. It was peaceful until it started getting quite.. unusually quite.. Then all of a sudden i saw orange.. familiar orange.. But it was moving.. fast. To fast for an animal.. Wait.. There is no vibrant orange animal in the world.. am I dreaming? Oh Crap.. Is That My-

"Run!" Blaize Screamed dragging me to the right.

"That Was My Dad.. Who's Supposed to be in jail.. I think he's after me.. because I called the police on him for.. Nevermind.." I said beggining to sob..

" There's no time for stories we have to find a public place where we can blend in, or if he finds us he'll get caught trying to kill you.. or us.. But first we need to stop at my house for a few things.. And for you; A quick makeover!"

"Wait, Makeover?"

We found his house.. It's actually a pretty nice house.. I wouldn't mind living here.. His house has light grey siding, with a black shingled roof, found at the edge of the forest.. It also has a beautiful view! He Brings Me Into his nice warm, cozy house and tells me to sit down in the living room while he changes into something more city like, or casual.. to blend in.. Then he came back down and asks me if he looks like he'll blend in. He looked pretty normal for a secret spy.. oh yeah almost forgot.. Pretty normal for a secret spy **in training**.

"Kay, Your Turn.." He told me.

" What? I don't think I'll look good in boy cloth-"

" I have a sister.. Whos about a year older than you, but she's your size of clothing, and she has plenty of make up for you to put on" He suggested.

"Marsadie! Come down here I need you" He called for his older sister.

"What! I'm busy on facebook! Is it an emergency?"

"You can call it that if you want. Anyways.. My Friend, that I'm protecting , needs clothes to borrow so she can blend in while we're trying to hide from her, fugitive dad. Oh And Maybe A Little makeover."

"Fine.. bring her with me."

So I went up stairs With his sister Marsadie.. But the look on her face, or thats just natural.. But anyways... she might not like me..

" So how was the first date?" Marsadie asked.

"What do you mean _date?_" I questioned her comment.

"I mean _stay away from my brother. He doesn't need some filthy kid with an axe murderer dad_, as a girlfriend!"

" I'm not even dating him?"

"I dont want to hear anymore of your stupid voice. Now lets just get your freaking make over done so I can get you out of my sight and try to forget you forever!"

That was a bit harsh, even for a girl I have only knew for 15 minutes! She gave me a complete make over, and even though she thought of me as an enemy, She did pretty good.

"Wow, you did such a great job!"

"Yeah yeah whatevs I only did a good job because if I had to be stuck looking at you I'd want to decrease the vomit level, to the nasea level." 

"Thanks." I said with sacasm.

I walked down stairs with my new look and Blaize's jaw dropped about 10 inches.. Did I really look that good? Its been 3 minutes and he's still giving me that look. It's beggining to be creepy.

_Come on! Snap out of it!_

"We Should probably go now." I said stuttering.

"Wha? Oh Yeah your Right! Let's Go."

We walked around the streets of Aberdeen when we started to get a bit hungry. We ordered food at the local resteraunt. Every bite I took reminded me that my fugitive dad was 1 step closer to finding me. It got to the point where I couldn't even eat a whole fry without almost fainting. It was about rush hour now, And i still hadn't finished my meal, and it looks like Blaize was about to lose his paitence when all of a sudden A tall man with that same orange jumpsuit barges through the restraunts sleek silvery doors.

"Every one to keep quite or the place will go down in flames" The Man Said.

"No.. How Could He?" Blaize said in awe.

"My dad!" I replied in pure and utter terror.!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Stay low under the table and maybe he wont see us?" Blaize applied.

"Don't count on it. From experience, my dad has a very keen eye. He can spot out anything." I responded negativley.

"Good Thing we got make over's to totally change our looks!"

"Yeah, that may help us.."

So me and Blaize we're sitting under that the gum covered table until we had a way to escape. But I didn't think that was going to happen any time soon so we had to make a plan B. We couldn't think of anything that couldn't make us get caught or killed if all things failed.. Blaize pulled out his shiny,black, touch screen phone and clicked the 911 Police app on it. It imediatle started to dial 911 when My _fake _dad heard the quiet beeping. I guess he had a good ear to. He started walking around the tables, and I was getting a little nervous he might of found us. Just in time, 14 Police men came pouring into the resteraunt. they might be able to hold him off for enough time for us to escape the mile radious of him.. or more, but He could win against them and start to track us down.. With all of the commotion goign on , me and Blaize quietly slipped out the doors. We started running about southwest, or into the forest again, but this time we took diferent turns.

"Why don't we just go back to your house?" I asked Blaize.

"He'll find us, and hurt my family. I can't loose any more of them.." Blaize replied trying to forget his memories..

"Oh.."

"It's Okay.. I-I mean you didn't know so I wouldn't blame you for feeling pitiful.."

while we we're running with silence for about 1 hour and 45 minutes until the sun started to set. Wow.. had i really been a whole day? With all this rush I didn't even check the time.. And I'm a bit tired.. And cold.. _Is it usually cold at night? Or am I just scared.. Wait, me? scared.. Pshht Never... _I said to myself giggling.

"Um.. We should get some rest now..we're to far away from any hotel and we could be putting more people in harm if he once again tracks us down.." I suggested..

"Yeah.. you look tired to.." He answered.

"I'll watch for him first I can stay up longer.. I mean I kind of owe you something for protecting me and all.."

"One thing we learned in training is that we never take people for granted. That means that you'll sleep and I'll watch because I'm your protcter, and you are tired. You need a good sleep so we can get an early start to the day." He informed me.

"I know I know.." I said trying to hold in my yawn so My tiredness wouldn't seem to obvious.

By This time I was so tired I could hardly kep my peircing green eyes kept telling me that everythings okay, and just go to sleep. _We'll I have one thing to say to you is that i cannot sleep with you talking all the time.._After that I had probably passed out. Was I really That tired? I woke up to birds tweeting their beautiful songs and squirrels munching on the acorns and Blaize sitting on a log the one he was sitting on al night. _Had he really stayed up all night just to protect me? _I walked over to him to see if he was actually awake.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" he said starteling me.

"Hey.. Umm.. We're You Actually up all night? Just To Protect me? I mean us?" I asked with a groggy voice.

"For You.. And Yes I Did. I have been trained to, and-my all nighters when I was younger.. haha"

"Wow!"

"So Do You Wanna get a move on?"

" Not yet.. Let me just wake up a bit more.."

So I had now been awake for 30 minutes.

" I think we should go now.. "

So we we're running through the same forest at the same time, when I started to wonder to myself..

_What if he's not alone, what if he escaped with a bigger group, or he found some other outcasts or fugitives and are now on the hunt for me? _

Then Blaize vicously pushed me to the ground and started to fight.. I opened my sore Eyes and saw my dad, and other fugitives. Then fugitives just kept spilling out of every escape rout you can think of in a forest. TOns of them. I had to face the fact , that we we're surrounded.. By Outcasts, _villians_..


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"I can't fight them all of!" Blaize called to me.

"Sorry I.. I dont know.." I said losing my train of thought.

"I don't care .. Just come and help me!"

I came and helped him fight off the fugitives.. Until He was knocked to the ground by my dad. Okay for now on IM caling him by His name Jackson. 'Cause He's Not even my dad so yeah.

"How do you like the taste of ground pretty boy? Trying to keep my daughter away from me? Huh?" He said with an evil grin.

"Uhhh.." Blaize replied moaning in pain.

"Yeaah. That's what I thought.!"

So Blaike was knocked out, and I was stuck fighting off 14 buff, bulky fugitives, you know me being as thin as a twig. I had no chance if I was going to try and beat them.

" Hello Girly! Miss Me Already?" Jackson said trying to taunt me.

"No I-" I said struggling to reply.

"Lights out."

I was unconsious. And As it felt, I was being held. Jackson had kidnapped me, and Blaize was probably lying there on a rock in pain.

I woke up to blood dripping off my face and pain in my left leg. I was squirmming trying to slip out of his grip.I screamed every minute my leg throbbed. It wasn't broken or sprained but, It did have several giant gouges of skin hanging off of it.I had covered jackson with all of the blood that could possibly be on my leg, but then out of no-where, he falls and is unconscious . There could have only been 1 explaination;

_Blaize!_

Blaize drags me out of Jackson's grip and is asking if I'm okay and stuff like that. _Um Hello? My leg Is Gushing Blood and You Ask Me If Im Okay? _But I didn't say that to him.I told him that I couldn't run any farther. So He Picked me up and carried me 3 hours safety, where Jackson couldn't find us. I hope. He's Found us every place we've been. Should I just give up now?

"Blaize- I can't"

"Yes You Can! I believe In You! I Know We've Only Knew Each other for like , a week- I dont know. But from what I can see, You Can Make it through this! Don't Let Jackson Bring you to your Feet!"

"He Already left me not able to use my left leg, I can hardly hear myself think, and I can't even talk without spitting up blood every once in a whi-"

Then Out of no where. Blaize leans down. and slowly kisses me. His Soft Lips against my lips. I was suprised that he didn't find my blood covered lips discusting..

"Wow Uhm.." I hesitatedly said.

" So Sorry.." He Apologized nervously..

"No . It's Okay.."

Then We gazed into eachothers eyes curiously wondering what just happened..


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm Sitting There With Blaize.

"Ow-ooooww.." I screamed with pain.

"A-Are You okay?" He paniced

"No.. Your Sitting On My Leg. And It Hurts.. "

"Sorry 'Bout That.."

"We Should Probably Go Now..."

"Yeah.."

It had been about 1 hour until the pain started to ease.. But I started to feel weak. I was really tired I know that for sure. But I'm on guard tonight.. Like I decided to Because it's the nicest thing to do since he saved me and stuff so yeah.. Tongiht was especialy colder than normal.. I didn't have a jacket eather So I was sitting on the log freezing cold. The Moon Was Big and Bright.. When out of no where I storm over to blaize and try to wake him up from his sleep.

"Blaize Blaize Blaize Wakeup! " I screamed shaking him violently.

"Hmm? What!" He yelled.

"I saw Orange.."

"Anything Can Be Ora-"

"Bright Orange In Human Form!"

"Oh Crap.. Then Lets Go.. Where did you see it?"

" Right Over there" As I Pointed to the left

"Kay Then Lets Go Left is your leg feeling better?"

"Yeah.. lets Go.."

I was struggling to run 'cause the pain returned.. but this time it hurt to much.. Was this it? Is my dad going to get me? _I don't think I can do this._ The forest was getting darker around me, It seemed like I was the only one there. Then I started to turn to the ground. I then realized I had been fainting.. Then as soon as I hi the ground, Blaize stopped and looked my way. His mouth was saying something, but I couldn't hear what he was saying It seemed that all I could hear was the blood throbbing to my brain. I was so confused.

**A/N: Yeah This Is the Second Last Chapter For This Book.. I'm Going To End It.. But Yeah. Reviewwwww :D**


	8. Chapter 7 Final

Chapter 7.

There. Surrounding us, Is the fugitives again.. But this time, they have weapons..Big.. And Sharp weapons..

"We're Dead.." I screamed

"Not If I can help it!" He replied.

Then Out like a light.. he was knocked out! Great.. Again I'm alone.. Then all of them start coming after me .. A sharp pain ran though and I felt the blood drip down my leg.

I was thrown across the clearing and smacked my head off a rock. The lights dimmed around me and i was pummled by 200 pound men! _Ouch! _

I started feeling faint..

"Your.. not .. my real... dad!" I Screamed

"Oh you bet I am!"He retorted.

"no.. Your not! When saw my file it said daughter of Falisha and Vincent Love!"

The He Grunted furiously and then he sammed my head against a rock. Again. So basicaly, I was slowy, and painfully dieing. Then I could barely hear out of my right ear; Blaize struggeling to save me. Bt he was also knocked to the ground.

We were lying there together, in pain, and torture.

"Don't leave me!" He pleaded weakley.

"I can't take it any more!" I said screaming with pure and utter pain.

" You have to stay alive!"

"I.. I.. can't..." I said.

Then I felt my body moving, and then I pried my eyes open? I was falling up? No.. I was dieing.. There's the end of MY LIFE?


End file.
